Baiser indirect?
by BlueNagami
Summary: " La paille du yogurt, pour boire, Himekawa avait dû toucher la paille avec... ses lèvres. Et s'il la touchait aussi... Ce serait comme si..." /!\ Shonen Ai /!\


**Disclaimer:** C'est à Ryuhei Tamura

**Pairing: **Himekawa x Kanzaki =P

**Raiting: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, Shounen Ai

**Note: **C'est le premier One Shot que je poste sur ce fandom et sûrement le meilleur que j'ai dû écrire... Le pouvoir du Yaoi me donne la force *_*

Euh...Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que j'adore ce couple et que c'est vraiment dommage qu'il y ait si peu de fic sur eux deux, c'est d'ailleurs juste dommage qu'il y ait si peu de fic Beelzebub sur ce site '_'

Bon, je parle, je parle, et ça vous empêche de lire... Donc, sur ce...

* * *

Quand, ce matin, Kanzaki regarda son réveil et se rendit compte que les cours avaient commencé depuis deux bonnes heures, il ne se pressa pas pour autant. Après tout, pourquoi faire? Si ça lui évitait d'aller en cours, même s'il n'avait pas besoin d'une panne d'oreiller pour sécher. Ainsi, il prit son temps et mit bien une heure de plus pour aller jusqu'au lycée.

Une fois dans les couloirs, il pensa un instant à aller voir si Shiroyama et Natsume n'avait pas eux non plus manquer les cours. Mais cette pensée s'envola bien vite quand il vit Himekawa... Himekawa sirotant un yogurt... un yogurt qui, normalement, lui était uniquement réservé. Un frisson de colère remonta son dos. Non, il ne s'énerverait pas pour si peu, bien sur que non. Mais ça, ça lui appartenait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'inscrire son nom sur le distributeur de sa boisson, pour que tout le monde comprenne que, oui, ça le dérangeait qu'on se serve ici. Tremblant d'irritation, il explosa quand le jeune homme riche lui jeta un coup d'œil qui, selon lui, était des plus provocateurs.

Hajime s'élança donc sur la cause de son énervement en hurlant son prénom. Ce dernier surpris de cette réaction soudaine, ne remarqua même pas que le blond lui avait arraché son yogurt des lèvres.

"Quoi! Qu'est-ce que t'as?" Himekawa se releva face au blond en fronçant les sourcils, avant de voir sa boisson dans la main du blond. Il haussa un sourcil. "C'est pour ça que tu t'énerves?"

Sa réponse ne tarda pas.

"Personne ne touche à mes yogurt, et t'es pas une exception Himekawa!" Une raison bien stupide pour s'énerver, mais bon à ce moment là il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?"

Kanzaki lui lança un 'tch' énervé avant de se détourner pour partir en cours laissant le gris perplexe. Une fois bien éloigné de lui il voulut boire la boisson qu'il venait de gagner, mais son esprit tilta. La paille du yogurt, pour boire, Himekawa avait dû toucher la paille avec... ses lèvres. Et s'il la touchait aussi... Ce serait comme si... ils s'embrassaient! Ses joues prirent une teintes rouges vives.

D'un coup, il leva le bras comme pour jeter ce qu'il avait en main. Mais s'arrêta aussi vite que lui avait pris cette impulsion. Raah! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'était juste digne d'une lycéenne vivant son premier amour. Bon, il allait boire cette brique pour ne plus y penser. Mais dès qu'il approchait 'la chose' de son visage, celui-ci semblait vouloir à tout pris mettre de la distance. 'C'est pas vrai! pensa-t-il, je peux vraiment pas faire ça!'

C'est donc ainsi qu'il repartit en cours. Bien sûr, comme à son habitude, il ne suivait pas. Même en plus, il y avait encore cette histoire de yogurt pour l'irriter. Hajime regardait justement la brique posé sur sa table. Elle semblait le narguer. Il n'allait quand même pas le boire, ce serait trop... il passa cramoisi. Mais, s'il le jetait, ça ferait quand même réaction de gamin. Et puis, au fond de lui, il aimerait quand même que ce baiser indirect ait lieu, mais... Raaah, il rougit violemment à nouveau avant d'abattre lourdement sa tête sur sa table.

Et sa journée passa comme ça. Si ce n'était pas ses rougissements à tout bout de champs, c'était son cœur qui s'emballait pour un rien. En plus de ça, il y avait Natsume et Shiroyama qui venait tout le temps lui demander ce qui lui arrivait. Et puis, au final, il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire avec sa boisson. Et il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas l'air très fin en avançant dans les couloirs vides avec une brique de yogurt juste devant son visage pour l'observer sous tous ses angles.

Bon, ça suffisait maintenant, il allait le faire! Tant pis pour le baiser indirect, ou plutôt tant mieux. Il s'en fichait complètement maintenant. Hajime approcha encore un peu la boisson de son visage, et dirigea la paille lentement la paille vers ses lèvres. Instinctivement, ses yeux se fermèrent et un petit rougissement prenait place sur ses joues. Ça y est, il y était presque...

"Je pensais que tu l'avais fini depuis longtemps" Raah, il arrivait vraiment au bon moment, celui-là!

"T'as pas fini de m'emmerder? J'ai tout le temps qu'il me faut pour finir ce que je veux!" cria-t-il à l'encontre du gris.

Tatsuya haussa les épaules, et puis il prit -étrangement?- une fausse expression choqué en frappant son poing dans sa paume.

"Ça y est, j'y suis! Tu ne voulais pas le finir à cause du baiser indirect..."

Le blond passa au rouge pour la énième fois. Il tenta de répliquer quelque chose, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fût un balbutiement incompréhensible. Et dire qu'il était arrivé au point où il ne pouvait plus articuler correctement, il battait vraiment tout les records.

"Tu sais, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça..." avait souffler Himekawa en se rapprochant.

Bientôt, il fût juste devant Kanzaki et avant même que celui-ci n'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il était déjà coincé entre un mur et Tatsuya. Il voulut l'insulter mais des lèvres se jetèrent soudainement sur les siennes. Trop surpris pour réagir, une langue en profita pour se glisser dans sa bouche, découvrant cette dernière.

Le blond voulut se défaire de l'emprise du gris, mais celui-ci le tenait vraiment trop fermement. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en avait pas envie... il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à autant de connerie... Il n'arrivait plus à suivre, le baiser lui volait complètement son souffle. Hajime ne voulait pas se laisser dominer ainsi, mais ce baiser lui prenait toute sa force. Et c'est au moment où il gémit dans la bouche de l'autre qu'il reprit ses esprits et lui mordit la langue fortement.

Kanzaki s'éloigna rapidement de son attaquant, haletant lourdement tentant de reprendre son souffle. Alors qu'Himekawa avait posé sa main sur sa bouche pour empêcher un filet de sang de s'échapper. C'est lui qui prit la parole en premier.

"Ça va pas, non!? T'aurais pu me l'arracher!"

"A qui la faute, hein!"

Le riche se calma automatiquement, avant de lâcher dans un soupir.

"Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se décide à le faire..."

Kanzaki se détendit à son tour. C'est vrai que depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour, aucun des deux n'avaient oser quoi que ce soit. Bon, on pourrait penser que leurs querelles seraient des marques d'affections, ce qui n'était peut être pas faux, mais à part ça...

Hajime poussa un soupir à son tour. C'était bien beau tout ça mais il devait lui dire quoi maintenant. Il réfléchit un instant avant de se lancer, prenant son courage à deux mains.

"T'avais raison..." Himekawa haussa un sourcil "C'était pas si terrible que ça..."

Kanzaki s'approcha de Tatsuya, puis il l'embrassa doucement. Un baiser complètement différent d'avant, beaucoup moins farouche. Le blond relâcha bien vite sa prise.

"Si tu veux encore... m'embrasser, tu peux, hein... Ça me pose pas vraiment de problème..." Il avait dit cela en rougissant, son regard fuyant celui de l'autre. Et il s'apprêtait à partir quand il se souvint d'une chose. "Mais ne touche plus à mes yogurt!" Et il s'en alla.

Le gris le regarda partir silencieusement. Un rougissement lui échappa, il n'y avait vraiment que Kanzaki pour faire une déclaration et après lui donner des ordres. Mais bon, il n'allait passe plaindre, ça restait une déclaration quand même. Et puis, de toute façon, il était trop content pour y faire attention à ce moment. Après tout ils sortaient ensembles maintenant... enfin...

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini... J'espère que vous avez appréciez!

Reviews pour l'auteur? C'est pour savoir si elle fait du bon travail =3


End file.
